


The house at the end of the street

by iamconstantlyfangirling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamconstantlyfangirling/pseuds/iamconstantlyfangirling
Summary: Sirius lives in a scary house with his scary family. He never felt a part of his family. He hates his neighborhood and he hates his village but all of that changes when Remus moves in to a house in a close by street.





	The house at the end of the street

The loud door bang echoed all over the house, the windows of the room vibrating with the strength applied on the door that ran through the white walls to the wide window. I couldn´t care less. All the windows could shatter, walls crumble and the house could fall to the ground burying me underneath pounds of dark residues for all I cared.

On a second thought if there was a place I despised thinking about dying in was that house, filled with that people. His people, his family. I despised it, despised _them_.

I grabbed the leather jacket that had been thrown on my chair and reached for my old and torn black backpack. Opening the window as quietly as possible I swung his legs off the edge embracing the well positioned column using it to slowly descend safely into the ground.

Those pretentiously expensive columns my mother insisted on having in the back yard were now my escape helpers. How ironic.

I knew exactly what to do. Which parts of the floor not to step on so to make the least noise possible. This wasn´t my first time, my escapades were the only way to keep me sane.

I climbed the old gate carefully. Opening it was madness, it would sizzle and screak like there was no tomorrow instantly turning the lights of the rooms on and a speaker right next to my mother´s vocal cords.

I felt a weight off my chest the moment he got past that gate, it was like the wind only blew outside of that gate. I could feel the night breeze in my cheeks and messing up my hair, I could smell wild flowers and feel the ground underneath my boots, the moon finally bringing the light back to my empty eyes.

That house had a barrier around it, some type of energy that sucked out all of my happiness.

I started to walk fast in the direction of the hill situated just a few feet ahead. I started to climb it as I watched my own breath in the cold night air.

When I got to the top I was breathing heavily and inhaled profoundly the crisp air. It felt so freeing.

Taking the backpack off I laid down on the ground, resting my head on top of the bag, a pillow of grass and wildflowers on my back.

The stars. How I loved to look ate the stars, away from the artificial lights they shone brighter than ever. Stars kept me company, they weren´t going anywhere, they were just there, distant but present, so high up the sky but standing almost as equals. We were stardust in a way. It was a comforting feeling but deep down, I liked to think we were so much more than that.

I always lost track of time when I was stargazing, I guided myself with the feeling of freedom being drained from my body proportionally to the hours left to be back home. Home. That was a strong word. Back to the house that was nothing close to home.

I got up and started to get down the hill. Before going back and entering through the back of the house just as I got out I liked to take a little walk through the neighborhood. Observe how the houses in the other streets were so different from my own.

I walked around letting my mind drift as I observed the houses.

Suddenly a movement caught my eyes. There was a guy standing in front of a house. He was wearing denim jeans cuffed at the bottom, a torn marron jumper and dark brown boots. I also noticed the big backpack on his back and the bad at his feet as he struggled with the key trying to open the door.

“Hi.”

He turned around as I was going through his gate.

“The doors in this neighbourhood are a bit difficult. Can I help?”

He smiled at me and I will never forget the first time I saw the smile that almost swept me off my feet.

Hi turned the key around pulling and then pushing the door quickly opening it.

“Thank you…ah?”

“Sirius. Sirius Black but you can leave the last name out. It doesn´t fit me.”

He took my hand and shook it. His hand was so soft.

“I´m Remus Lupin.”

“Are you moving here?”

He smiled again.

“Yeah. I´ll be spending some time with my grandma. This is her house.”

I nodded. I had never seen anyone in that house but again I never went to that part of the neighborhood during the day.

“Well…It was nice meeting you Sirius.”

I turned around to leave but something made me stop.

“I could show you around if want…”

He grinned at me.

“That would be wonderful.”

I pointed up to my street.

“I live at the house in the end of the street. The scary looking one but…maybe I´ll come by. Tomorrow?”

“Sure. I´ll be wainting. Sirius the guy from the house at the end of the street.”

I smiled as I turned around.

_The guy from the house at the end of the street._

It kind of had a sound to it.

That night when I went back home, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

                                               ----

 

We both laid on the grass, the night sky shining above us.

Six weeks had passed since the night Remus and I met and between showing him around the neighborhood at night when no one could see and get me in even more trouble with my parents, showing him the beautiful hills all around the village and our little escapades to the river in the late afternoons I had made myself fall completely head over heals with him.

Coming to this particular hill and just laying for hours looking at the sky had also become sort of a ritual we do every night.

This night the sky was completely clear and, away from the houses´ lights, the stars were shining so bright it was blinding.

Looking at the stars in one of these nights, in silence, inches away from someone with whom your sharing this experience with is   
indescribable.  It feels like you´re sharing the most secret part of you, like your heart is sprawled in the stars open and waiting to be read.

I wanted Remus to read it. I wanted him to read it all, to know all he thoughts I felt were pouring out of me without me even opening up my mouth.

The night air was chill around us but Remus´ fingers were inches away from mine, I could feel his heat and it felt like drinking a cup of tea on a rainy morning, it warmed my entire body. I just had to reach. Move my fingers a few inches and intertwine them with Remus´. I controlled myself, though. I still wasn´t sure how he felt about me

 “ Do you know the thing about Schrödinger’s cat?”

I could see Remus´ breath in the crisp air and I felt a strange urge to catch it, to suck in the same air that had been in Remus´ lungs like I could keep it with me forever, like I could inhale it and never exhale it. I could die with that single breath and I would die happy.

_Control yourself._

I just frowned at him.

“Who´s cat?”

 He smiled to himself.

“There is this Austrian physic named Erwin Schrödinger who made a mental experiment, a paradox if you will, in which a cat is placed inside a closed box and that cat is not considered to be dead nor alive because he is in a closed system, the box, and so no one can see or prove if he is in fact dead or alive…”

I loved to hear him talking, he could be rambling about a bunch of nonsense and I would still drink up his words like they were ambrosia and the antidote for my own thoughts.

“To put it in a more poetic way: If a palm tree falls in a deserted, exotic island in the middle of a huge, blue sea and there is no one there to see it, did it really fall?”

I turned my head to look at him and frowned.

“I don´t know…Did it?”

He laughed quietly, probably at my ignorance or “practicality” as he would call it.

“That´s not the point I am trying to make. It´s just…we are so pretentious, humans I mean, we put ourselves in such a high pedestal that we can´t bear the idea that things keep rolling even if we didn´t exist. There could be an endemic that killed the entire human race and the sun would still rise, the palm tree would still fall. Why do we think that the palpable reality of things and events completely depends on our own?”

I sighed. I knew he wasn´t expecting an answer, it was a purely rhetorical question. This is how this works, sharing thoughts in the dark, the sky as a ceiling and the cold breeze against your body. Times like these worked like a charm that made you vulnerable and open and sharing it with Remus was all I could ask for.

“You see the stars?”

Remus looked at me waiting for me to proceed as I cleared my throat.

“They are there every night, even if you can´t see them. They are constant, there, always shining. They are these huge masses of gases and other things, I don´t really know what and I am not going to pretend I do.”

He smiled at that one and I felt warm inside.

“The thing is they are giant, and important but then, here they are, appearing every night, small and constant like their only purpose is to shine for you and make you feel happy. I mean that star over there? Maybe it died already, we don´t know, but it´s still shining, like it´s trying to tell you it´s still here for you, it´s still shining because of you.”

I could feel his gaze so I turned my head to look at him just to feel his green, shiny eyes on my own. All the stars could die as long as I had Remus looking at me like that, making me feel happy and important. I shook my head slightly as I continued.

“What I am saying is that maybe humans should be a little more like stars, a bit more modest and selfless…”

If I thought his eyes were shiny before now they could outshine all the stars combined.

“Like you.”

I caught my breath.

“What?”

“You´re name…Sirius. It´s a star, the brightest one it the sky and you follow their rules as well. You´re selfless and modest and you make me feel important and you´re constant, here you are with me every night.”

“I…wow that´s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever told me.”

“You deserve it. You´re the brightest star in my sky…”

At that moment I sent self-control to hell. I reached with my pinky finger to touch Remus´, caressed it slowly and they moved my whole and over his intertwining our fingers.

I felt him shiver and something inside me told me it wasn´t from the cold. He gave me another one of those smiles that made my heart clench. We remained in silence for a while, it wasn´t uncomfortable to be in silence with him, it was peaceful but this night I just felt the urge to completely open up to him, so I broke it.

“My parents hate me.”

I felt his thumb caressing my hand as I continued.

“We just, have different views on a lot of important things…we were never close…I can´t explain it.”

He nodded and I could see he understood that my “I can´t explain it” meant that talking about it would be like opening up old wounds and that I couldn´t do it without crying.

“The day I came out…The day I couldn´t keep the _I´m gay_ inside anymore, my mom looked at me dead in the eyes and told me I wasn´t their son, that I had never been and would never be.”

He clenched his hand around me tighter. When he spoke he was looking right to my eyes.

“My mom would do this thing where every time she thought I looked sad or down she would ask me who had hurt me, she would ask me to tell her so she could go beat them up or something like that.”

I didn´t even realize we were whispering until this point.

“I never answered her…if I did it would break her. I could never bring myself to look at her and tell her that the person hurting me was myself.”

It was my time to clench my hand tighter around his. I didn´t fully understood what Remus meant yet but I wouldn´t ask. He would explain me when he felt ready. He was already opening up to me and that felt like the best gift in the whole world.

“I never told them…I was never able to bring myself to tell them I liked guys too…”

Remus let go of my hand and disappointment ran through me until I he had propped up on his elbow as he turned to me. I gulped and did the same until our faces were inches apart. Remus moved his hand to caress my face then locking it around my neck.

It all happened so quickly, so smoothly. Remus moved his face closer, or maybe I moved mine but next thing I knew our lips were moving together, Remus´ hand still in my neck. I moved my own to his face and he moved to my lap, his knees in the grass on each side of my hips. I let my hands run through his back underneath his jumper. It was overwhelming. His smell invading my nostrils, the taste of his mouth on my tongue, the sounds that were escaping his lips mixed with the night sounds around us, the feeling of his skin against my fingertips and… I opened my eyes momentarily only to find his bright eyes smiling at me, it was the most beautiful thing I had set my eyes upon. I closed my eyes again and let my other senses be drowned in everything _Remus._

When we finally parted we were both breathless and sprawled on the grass, our limbs intertwined.

He looked at me like he could see my soul, caressed my cheek locking a piece of my hair behind my ear and simply murmured.

“Come home with me.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
